


emerge as something new

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Drabble, M/M, Making Out, gabriel is diagnosed horny, heaven pre-war times, literally this is such a mess, not my fave hc but i was too lazy to come up w a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale wants to share something with gabriel. gabriel is incredibly happy to oblige
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), briefly hinted at
Series: gomens drabble hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	emerge as something new

"i want to show you something," aziraphale mumbles, barely audible, and sounding so terribly quiet, so hesitant and uncertain, that gabriel's plunged into a pit of concern the moment he opens his mouth.

"yeah? what is it?" he asks, patting the ground beside him in hopes that aziraphale might sit down, relax a little bit. aziraphale eyes the empty space, his gaze locked on gabriel's hand, grateful to have an excuse for avoiding eye contact. he takes in a sharp, shaky breath, and gives in without another word to spare.

with his knees tucked to his chest, arms wrapped protectively around them (he's always protecting himself, gabriel notices. what's he so scared of?), he starts to speak again.

"me and raph, we--" he pauses, fingers twisting the spare bunched fabric at his disposal. "--we did something. i think we made something new. an invention, like the--"

"the almighty's inventions are far greater and more divine than anything our hands could ever create, aziraphale. they are forged by an omnipresent, all-knowing, all-loving hand. she is wiser than we can comprehend. to compare your invention to hers would be--well--ludicrous, so to speak." gabriel interrupts him, starting up an entirely unnecessary monologue before he can stop himself. there's a flash of something pained in aziraphale's expression, and for a moment, gabriel wonders if he's done something wrong. made a mistake, hurt another angel.

but no, that can't be. angels don't hurt each other. and he, the archangel gabriel, most certainly doesn't hurt aziraphale. he can't make mistakes--it's not in his nature. he's made to be perfect. that's what the almighty had intended for him. she crafted a completely flawless creature, and he has her to thank for that. 

"right, yes, well. we--we put our hands together, like this."

and suddenly, aziraphale's fingers are intertwining with his own. soft, warm. they're less calloused than gabriel's own. gabriel can feel as their palms start to touch, and good god, that's--that's interesting. he wants to touch more. he wants to know if all of aziraphale is as soft as his hands.

his wrists, his arms, plump and far more comfortable looking than the harsh, muscled curves of gabriel's biceps. he wants to touch his face, feel the squish of his cheeks, the bump on his nose. he wants to grab him, pull him forward, and do-- _something,_ he isn't sure what.

"and we put our mouths together, too! it felt really nice, i was wondering if you wanted to try it-- _mmph_ \--"

aziraphale doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence. gabriel's lips are on his, and they're so different from raphael's. smooth, and not nearly as chapped. gabriel's moving differently too. raphael hadn't moved at all, not until aziraphale started moving first. cautious, careful actions. letting aziraphale take the lead, figuring out what might make things feel even better.

but gabriel, gabriel's forceful. he's demanding, and rough, and he takes what he wants from aziraphale. what was warm with raphael is _hot_ with gabriel. what was quiet and peaceful now feels urgent, like something aziraphale has to do, something he _needs._

he gasps, and far too soon, gabriel's pulling away from him. his mouth's flushed and pink now, damp with spit, and it's only all the more tempting like that, aziraphale muses.

"that was nice." gabriel says, gathering himself easily. "we should do it again sometime."

aziraphale shudders at the thought alone. "yes, yes i rather think we should."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !! ♡


End file.
